


When you were mine

by a_random_gay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton Au kind of, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_gay/pseuds/a_random_gay
Summary: Eighteenth century DrarryDraco Malfoy and Harry Potter meet at the Winter Ball and afterwards exchange Letters and fall in Love. But as the Heir to the Malfoy family Society sets expectations on Dracos Shoulders. So he hatches a plan. But what will happen if that plan backfires?Inspired by Danasauurr's Drarry Animatic of 'Burn' from Hamilton





	When you were mine

**Author's Note:**

> First of I wanna say that this story idea is not my own it is the Au that accompanies Danasauurr's Animatic of 'Burn' from Hamilton and I'm just writing my take on it.
> 
> Here is a link to it:  
> https://youtu.be/I4TOR0uI9Bw
> 
> Here is a link to their wonderful Tumblr blog that I think everyone should check out:  
> http://danasauurrr.tumblr.com
> 
> Secondly I want to say that I am not really a writer and this is my first fanfic and I don't really know what I'm doing or where this is really going. The only real writing experience I have is my English classes and those weren't all that good. 
> 
> And lastly English is not my first Language so forgive any mistakes I may have made due to that.
> 
> Also I have no idea when or if I'm going to add more to this.

The yearly Wizengamot Winter Ball is an event held at the Manor of one of the pureblood families each year. It serves the purpose of getting most of the people worth brown-nosing together in one place  so everyone attending has the chance to 'build connections' as it were. Harry, already sick of all the arse-kissing after only an hour, was standing of to the side of the grand ballroom the ball was held in this year and complaining to his best friends Ron and Hermione about it. 'I honestly hate this type of event why can't there be anyone actually worth talking to that i don't see on a regular basis?', Harry asked without really expecting an answer. Hermione however was distracted by something she had just spotted and hurried away with nothing more than a hurried 'I'll be right back.' thrown over her shoulder as way of explanation. When Harry turned to see where Hermione went he found her walking towards an unfamiliar person. He quickly realised she was taking him back towards where he was still standing with Ron and put up the polite mask he always deferred to when he needed to mask his annoyance. When Hermione arrived back at where Ron and Harry were standing the person introduced himself as 'Draco Malfoy, Heir to House Malfoy.'. Harry decided to at least try not to offend the Heir to the family holding the ball this year, so introduced himself after Ron was finished. 'Harry Potter, Heir to House Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Heir Malfoy. And thank you for the invitation to this delightful ball, the décor is just lovely this year.'. Ok, so he may have been a fair bit sarcastic and he had approximetely half a second to decide he didn't care if it came across that way before Draco quietly snorted. Well, this might get interesting after all, Harry thought to himself, seeing as he clearly has a sense of humor and seemingly shares my distaste for these events. 'The pleasure is all mine Heir Potter, your reputation does exceed you and i have to say it is quite the interesting one. I find myself most curious about your latest adventure and if these rumours are to be believed. Why don't you join me in the garden and we can look around while you regale me with your story, since it looks like you would very much appreciate the chance to escape outside for a bit.' And just like that  it was as if a spell had been broken and their conversation became quite enjoyable after that and turned to all sorts of topics and lasted much of the duration of the rest of the ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Again here's the link to the Danasauurr's Tumblr blog:  
> http://danasauurrr.tumblr.com
> 
> And the link to the Animatic:  
> https://youtu.be/I4TOR0uI9Bw


End file.
